


A Trio

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Pullstring Kink, Sexual Content, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: "You should join us. As like… a…” she turned to Buzz and said, “What’s a couple-y word for three people, baby?”“Trio, babe,” Buzz replied.“Trio works. Sounds like a couple. We’d be great.”





	A Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382715) by dogangelsrule. 



> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2010 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "JessiexWoodyxBuzz. I would truly love someone to write a fan fiction about these three getting together. You don't even have to include smut, it can just be fluffy or something. Or if you have something else in mind with these three, that's fine as well. I just want to see some fan fiction for this OT3, ya know?"
> 
> When I posted it on DKM, I cited "Maybe" as an influence so I'm including that here as well.

Ever since the plane rescue and her subsequent joining of Andy’s room and becoming part of that family, Jessie, Woody, and Buzz had been something of three amigos. With Andy, they had been just incredibly awesome friends: Jessie and Buzz being awkward but obviously into each other and Woody being extremely protective and loving over the two. 

A year after Andy had given his toys to Bonnie? This was a slightly different story. They were more than friends. Jessie and Buzz had gotten together in the days after becoming Bonnie’s toys, having realized how much they wanted and needed each other (sometimes in very smutty, but loving ways). Woody had caught them far too many times to count doing those smutty things, both during and after they had done those smutty things. He’d make sure to leave as soon as possible if they were still in throes of passion. After… sometimes he’d have a hard time looking away because they’d be lying or sitting close together, obviously enthralled with being together. 

And it was when he had caught them, one morning after Bonnie had gone to Sunnyside, sitting alone in another room, after they had been intimate sexually, that it had all started. Jessie had been sitting, her front against Buzz’s back, her arms wrapped around him, her head on his shoulder. 

Perhaps they had heard his boots, but when they had turned to look at him, their faces showed surprise, but no anger or upset.

“You don’t have to leave, Woody. Come sit with us,” Jessie had said.

“We’re just…. Yeah, we just,” Buzz had struggled over the words. “We were just intimate. We had intercourse.”

Woody chuckled. Jessie had moved her body so that she no longer sat the way she had been, and now sat next to Buzz and in front of Woody. She kissed Buzz’s cheek, and leaned against him and had said to Woody, “You should join us. As like… a…” she turned to Buzz and said, “What’s a couple-y word for three people, baby?”

“Trio, babe,” Buzz replied. 

“Trio works. Sounds like a couple. We’d be great.”

Woody had thought Jessie was high from having a recent orgasm, but while she was still on that high, she was serious. And once he had realized this, and noticed that Buzz had been fine with what Jessie had said. Surprised, yes, but not offended or bothered. Once, he realized that, Woody had consented. 

The trio relationship had started how Buzz and Jessie’s relationship had. At first, they sat together, enjoying one another’s company, talking, being affectionate in non-sexual ways. That sort of thing. Buzz and Jessie had told him that was how it was before the two had gotten to the point before they felt they were ready to be affectionate sexually. Woody had been surprised to learn about two weeks into the trio relationship that the two had abstained since the trio relationship had started. 

“You know, if you two want to have some private time just the two of you, don’t worry about me,” Woody said. The trio had been sitting together at Bonnie’s play table, just talking.

“We decided to refrain from sexual activities until you’re ready for that with us. It only seems fair,” Buzz said. 

Jessie had nodded her agreement and said, “Just let us know when.”

While they had been abstaining, that certainly didn’t stop them from discussing what worked for them sexually. Jessie had been delighted to learn that apparently she and Woody had similar erogenous zones, with their pull-strings. Buzz’s wings popped out when Jessie had talked a little bit too long about that. While Buzz swore that his erogenous zone was his brain, Jessie had shook her head, and said that Buzz liked cuddling. It explained why Woody had often caught them cuddling afterwards. Also, apparently, he was big on touching, himself and others, in sexual activities. 

The abstinence continued another two weeks, until Woody had shown sexual interest in the two of them: a light tug on Jessie’s pull-string and a gentle caress across Buzz’s back along with a whisper of “When.”


End file.
